1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable computer, more particular to a portable computer including an expansion base module and a slate that is slidable on the expansion base module.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,548,478 discloses a portable computer having a base module and a display panel that is mounted slidably on the base module. The display module is pivotable relative to the base module so as to lie on top on the base module when the display module is slid to a front end of the base module. As such, the portable computer can serve as a tablet computer.
In a co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/456,536, a portable computer is disclosed. The portable computer includes an expansion base module and a slate with a display panel mounted slidably on the expansion base module through a hinge mechanism.
The aforesaid portable computers have a common disadvantage in that, since pivoting movement and sliding movement of the display panel relative to the base module are independent from each other, two operations are required to perform the pivoting movement and sliding movement of the display panel when operation of the portable computer is to be changed from a tablet computer state to a notebook computer state or when the operation of the portable computer is to be changed from the notebook computer state to the tablet computer state.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,700,775 discloses a portable computer that includes a base module, a stand pivoted to the base module, and a display panel mounted on the stand. The display panel, as well as the stand, is not slidable on the base module.